Abs-olutley Ridiculous
by twistarwanabe
Summary: " Vega can hardly lift her book bag how the hell is she so ripped!" Tumblr request


Bluish-green eyes follow each contraction of bronze skin as it ripples and bends with exertion from it's owner as they spike at volleyball. So taut, so smooth, each ab put meticulously away almost like they want to put on a show just for her.

Jade quickly push up her sunglasses and pretended to leisurely flip through her magazine. " This is all Vega's fault!" Exclaimed the goth with a scowl " She just had to say she wanted to go to the beach." The pale girl is interrupted by a figure looming over her she looks up and had to bite her lip from gasping at the sight.

There stood Tori sweat diving in and out each sculpted contour as the rise and fall due to their owners heavy breathing. "It doesn't make any damn sense!" The goth shouted internally " Vega can hardly lift her book bag how the hell is she so ripped!?"  
"...so would that be alright with you?" Jade shook her head slightly "Shit, she was talking to me all along" the dark haired girl was happy for her umbrella that she was under because she was sure she resembled a tomato by now. "wai-what?" She stuttered and she could've sworn she say a hint of amusement and smugness cross the Latina's face.  
"That little shit she knows that I been checking her out" Jade said furiously blushing again. Tori plopped down next to her on the towel she brought with her and drunk some water

" I said would it be alright if I chilled under the umbrella with you for a while. I've been playing all day and I just wanted to relax."

" Yeah, whatever Vega" Jade grumbled as she flipped through her magazine ,but soon she can feel eyes on her. After a beat she sighed and lowered her mag " Take a picture, Vega, it will last longer" that earned a scoff from the girl next to her. " Like your one to talk!" and in that moment the little color the pale girl had drained from her face. She can feel her sunglasses being lifted off her face and mag tossed on the ground. Her beach chair dipped slightly with the added weight. She feels the shadow again,but this time it's closer,much closer, so close that she is surrounded by a curtain of brown.

" Wha-what are you doing Vega?!" trying to achieve that same cutting edge that she always managed with the girl,but she couldn't muster it up because she can almost feel the heat coming from those abs and her can accidentally brushed against them when she was trying to shift from under Tori. She had to bite her lip once again and she looked up to the girl that is holding her captive. Tori beams down at her and she doesn't even try to hide the smugness on her face.

" You aren't as slick as you thought you were West" she smiled as Jade rose a studded eyebrow at the nickname " You think I couldn't feel your eyes staring at me, well more like my midsection" Jade was mortified she thought she was so smooth, but apparently not smooth enough Tori smiled at the shocked look on the girls face and decided to end with a bang leaning in her midsection nearly resting on Jade's . She whispers " Didn't your mom ever teach you it not polite to stare" she then drops down completely and kisses Jade's lips. After getting over the initial shock Jade started to kiss back hands palms lying flat on Tori's abs moving along with each flex and shutter.

When the girls finally pulled away for air Jade had an idea and flipped them over straddling the girls hips and digging her nails into Tori's sides causing said girl to laugh and squeal under her " You're such a little shit you know that?" Jade said through a smile as the girl underneath her began to tear up from laughing to hard, tears rolling down her face and disappearing into the pool of brown. " I-jus-I just w-w-wanted t-to s-ee h-how l-long you w-w-ould g-go" stuttered the laughing girl .With a slap to the girls tummy Jade rose taking Tori with her " Well now that that's all cleared up how about you and I go and get some ice cream . I can stare at you abs and you...my boobs" the bronze girl immeadiatly flushed " Ho-" Jade pecked her lips " I have my own little experiments Vega" she winked an dragged the still flushed girl to the boardwalk.


End file.
